


Two Reasons Why

by Leonidas1754



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Nora is mentioned, nerds being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Ren is tired of Jaune thinking he's going to end up with Nora and gives him two reasons as to why he and Nora will never be together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this scenario to Nerdgazrns on Tumblr when the subject of us literally not even having a character with a confirmed LGBT+ identity and how easy it would be to have written it in and all that and so I decided to actually write it out.

“Hey Jaune, can I talk to you for a few moments?”

Jaune looked up, confused and curious. “Yea Ren, what’s up?”

Ren closed his book, setting it aside. “Well, I wanted to talk about how you keep thinking Nora and I are going to get together. Why _do_ you think that, anyways?”

Jaune blinked. “Well, you and her are so close, I just figured you two were pretty much meant to be. You’re two sides of a coin, can’t have one without the other, right?” He chuckled softly,

Ren sighed and rolled his eyes. “Jaune, I can tell you one hundred percent sure that Nora and I will not end up together.”

Jaune plopped onto the edge of Ren’s bed. “Really? Why do you say that? I mean, it could happen, you never know.”

“Actually, I do know, for two major reasons. One, Nora is basically my sister. You have seven sisters, right? You want to try dating one of them?”

Jaune made a face. “Ew, no, I get it. Point taken... Wait, you said there’s two reasons, what’s the other?”

Ren shifted. “I don’t know... Promise you can keep a secret?”

Jaune frowned. “Of course I can... Is it really that serious?”

“It’s not bad, it’s just something that I’d rather not have the whole world knowing.” Ren took a deep breath and sat up a bit. “Well... I’m so sure because I’m gay.”

Jaune stared at Ren for a few moments, then grinned. “Oh, okay, that makes sense! By the way, have you seen any guys you think are cute? I have, but I haven’t really had anyone to talk about it with!”

Ren blinked in surprise, then smiled slightly. “Sure, I suppose I’ve seen a few- Wait a minute.”

_‘By the way’  
_

_‘ **Bi** the way’_

“Did you just come out to me with a pun.” Ren stated it more than asked, face deadpan while Jaune just gave him the biggest grin in response. Ren stood up and walked to the door, leaving through it and listening to Jaune protest and call out for him to come back.

Ren just kept walking, hiding his smile behind his hand. He was kind of happy to learn of it, even if Jaune had chosen such a silly way to come out to him. Of course he’d seen some cute boys around Beacon.

He couldn’t very well mention to Jaune that he was one of the boys Ren found cute, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review/feedback, it gives me life and motivates me to write more.


End file.
